Vampire toy
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Ella es mi juguete, mi juguete preferido, el unico que nunca compartiria y el cual no importa lo que pase, lo protegere y amare por toda la eternidad. Sasusaku


**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Nota:La idea original de este fic le pertenece a Naomi-chian que en realidad es un fic de Shugo Chara (Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamoru ), y yo con la autorizacion de ella. La estoy adaptando en el fic Naruto (Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno)_**

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Vampire Toy_**

**_By Naomi-chian_**

* * *

**_ναмριяє тσу_**

El sol se oculta por las montañas, dando paso a la noche, se que es la hora de que mi amo venga a por mi, para que una noche mas, sea su juguete…

El sonido de unos pasos retumbaban en mis oídos, pero se que no son de mi amo. ¿Cómo lo se? Simple, esos pasos no están coordinados como los de el.

Con un rechinar se abrió la puerta, dando paso a una mínima iluminación.

-¡Eh! No se por que te gusta esta oscuridad Sakura, el te ha dado de todo y aun así vives en esta sombra

-No me importa esta oscuridad, se que aquí estoy segura y protegida, puedo sentir que su presencia esta aquí, a mi lado, Ino

-¡Hmp!-dijo con enfado- Me pidió que te trajera esto.

Si sus ojos no le mentían, lo que en sus brazos tenia era un vestido, desde las tiras hasta el pecho era totalmente negro con un lazo del mismo color y el resto del vestido era totalmente blanco

Era muy extraño, nunca antes le había pedido algo así, tal vez hoy era un día especial.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Prefiero que cuides afuera, sabes cual es mi temor…

-¡Baka!- le grito- sabes bien que nadie puede tocarte, a no ser que quiera que ruede su cabeza.

Sakura ,solo rio.

-Tienes razón, pero de todos modos vigila ¿Si?

Ino solo suspiro y se fue de la habitación. Sakura se coloco el vestido, resaltaba mucho con su piel y cabello, así que decidió llevar el cabello suelto, se puso unos aretes de perlas, un poco de rubor y un poco de brillo en los labios, unos zapatos negros y altos y listo.

Salió de la habitación y noto que Ino la esperaba apoyada en la pared.

-¿Lista?

-Si

Comenzaron a caminar hacia otra de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, en el camino había demasiadas sombras, todas con sed, sed de ella.

-¿Ino?

-No los mires, y sigue adelante

Pero era muy difícil, tantas miradas y todas dirigidas hacia ella, se sentía el punto rosa del mundo y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Caminaba muy cerca de Ino y con la mirada abajo, tenia miedo de mirar esos ojos llenos de lujuria y hambre. De un momento a otro sintió como su brazo era jalado por detrás, provocando que volteara y se encontrara con esos ojos que tanto la atemorizaban.

-Kiba…

-Recuerda Sakura-chan, tu eres su juguete- le recordó- el juguete de un…

-¡Ya basta Kiba! –gruño la rubia

Kiba solo sonrió con malicia y soltó de mala gana el brazo de Sakura.

-Recuérdalo Sakura-chan, solo eres su juguete.

Volvió a sonreír con malicia y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Ino se acerco a Sakura y pudo notar como su mirada estaba cabizbaja y su cuerpo temblaba, no le gustaba verla así, ella era como su hermana y como hermana era obvio que no le gustaba verla así.

Inmediatamente, Ino cogió la muñeca de Sakura y tiro de ella por el pasillo oscuro. La vista de Sakura se encontraba nublada, solo sentía la brisa pasar por su rostro, estaba sumida en su mundo y su corazón poco a poco se quebraba por esas palabras que había dicho Kiba le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al fin se detuvieron, al frente un gran portón. Ino volvió a mirar a Sakura y noto que aun seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja y su cuerpo temblando. Se le veía tan débil, que una compasión inundo su alma. Sin dudar rodeo a Sakura en sus brazos.

-Tranquila Sakura-dijo- ya nadie te puede tocar, ya no están las malditas sombras.

Ino noto como Sakura se iba relajando, tanto así que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Ino-dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-Todo por una amiga-contesto- ¿Estas lista?

Sakura suspiro

-Si

Sakura toco el portón e inmediatamente se abrió. Sakura le dirigió una última sonrisa a Ino y entro hacia la habitación que continuaba.

-----

La habitación estaba muy bien decorada, todo era como una habitación rustica o mejor dicho parecía la alcoba de un príncipe, pero un príncipe gótico.

Sakura escucho como detrás suyo el portón se cerraba y unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás, más no se asusto, al contrario una paz increíble la domino.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Sakura.

-Yo también… amo-san

Sakura sintió como los brazos de su acompañante se ajustaban más y más a su cuerpo.

-Que te dije sobre amo-san

-Gomen ne… Sasuke

-----

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la cama, pero a una distancia prudente. Sakura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y Sasuke solo le tocaba de en vez en cuando su mejilla o le quitaba aquel mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-¿Eh?

-Se podía escuchar tu corazón a kilómetros de aquí ¿Qué paso?

-N-Nada

Sasuke vio en los ojos de Sakura, que estaba mintiendo, pero ya lo podría averiguarlo luego, ahora tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sasuke se movió de tal manera que su frente estaba junto a la de Sakura, esta al darse cuenta abrió los ojos, topándose con su acompañante con los ojos cerrados. Se quedo mirando a Sasuke , cada fracción de su rostro era de un hombre hecho y derecho, el era tan perfecto.

Sasuke al sentir la mirada de Sakura, abrió sus ojos negros como una noche, topándose con unos dulces ojos jades. El dueño de esos dulces ojos se sonrojo a no más poder. De improviso Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios.

Con un solo movimiento Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla. Le mordió el labio inferior, de tal manera que Sakura emitió un pequeño gemido, acto que aprovecho Sasuke para intensificar mas el beso.

Sabía muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de Sasuke, pero eso no le importo, ni siquiera las palabras que dijo anteriormente Kiba. Ya nada importaba, solo estaban el y ella.

Otro gemido salió de la boca de Sakura, al sentir como Sasuke acariciaba sus pezones encima del vestido. Sasuke dejo la boca de Sakura, para seguir esta vez con su cuello, succionándolo y besando toda su piel y reclamándola como suya. La separo un poco del colchón para comenzar a bajar el cierre del vestido.

El sonrojo de Sakura era muy evidente y eso le encanto al chico, poco a poco Sakura sentía como se le caía poco a poco el vestido, una vergüenza abrumadora invadió totalmente la mente de Sakura. Si no fuera por que algún "intruso" toco el portón, hubieran seguido con su acto.

-Matare al que haya tocado

Sakura empezó a reírse. Nunca pensó que Sasuke reaccionaria de esta manera. De muy mala gana se dirigió al portón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ah! Sa...Sasuke -sama

-¡Habla!-le grito a la pobre muchacha- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-Ah… es que el consejo exige su presencia

-Diles que no estoy y ya

-Pero dicen que es urgente…

-¡Diles que no estoy y punto final!-grito cerrando el portón en la cara de la muchacha

Sakura se asusto mucho, jamás vio actuar así a Sasuke, tan… salvaje.

-¡Tsk! Como odio cuando me interrumpen en algo importante

Sakura se sonrojo a no mas poder, siempre era así, alguien debía interrumpirlos. ¿Qué? Acaso creían q esto era la primera vez que intentas hacer _eso, _pues se equivocaron, ya varias noches lo habían intentado pero en todas los interrumpían. Otra risa se le escapo de los labios.

Sasuke al escuchar esa risa, se le paso el enojo y volvió a su lado. Ahora todo tenía que empezar de nuevo. Sasuke volvió a besarla, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ese beso, había amor, lujuria, deseo y… ¿Cariño?

Sasuke se volvió a posesionar en el cuello de Sakura, pero esta vez había una dulzura exquisita, que provoco que a Sakura se le escaparan unos cuantos suspiros. Abandono el cuello Sakura , para quitarle el vestido, con cada parte que descubría, lamia o besaba esas zonas.

Así que cuando al fin le pudo quitar aquel inservible vestido, por fin podría saborear aquellos no tan grandes ni pequeños pechos que subían y bajaban por la excitación. Sakura cada vez se sentía mas avergonzada, tanto así que se tapa con sus brazos, molestando al chico de ojos oscuros, pero comprendía lo que en ese momento pasaba en la mente de la muchacha. Con cuidado se acerco a su oído, con la intención de quitar esa maldita vergüenza.

-Sa-ku-ra -la llamo- Eres hermosa, no tienes que apenarte

Sakura se sonrojo por completo, pero también se relajo, situación que se aprovecho Sasuke, para quitar sus brazos de su preciado premio. Una de las manos de Sasuke tomo posesión de unos de los pechos, mientras que su boca tomaba la posesión del otro, rodeo con su lengua uno de sus pezones y para luego succionarlo. Sakura gemía al ritmo de las acciones del chico y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y a la vez arqueaba la espalda por el placer que en ese momento vivía.

-¡Tsk!

Sasuke se separo de ella inmediatamente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-No puedo

-¿eh?

-Sakura… he encontrado a tu familia

Los ojos de Sakura se ancharon más de lo normal. Ahora recordaba cual era su verdadero propósito en ese lugar. Encontrar a su familia.

-Están en el siguiente pueblo- comento- te pedí que vinieras esta noche, porque… mañana mismo te pienso dejar marchar.

Sakura estaba en shock, no quería marcharse, aunque ella haya estado buscando a su familia por años, ya no necesitaba de ellos, ahora tenia una nueva familia.

-No quiero-murmuro

-Tienes que irte. No hay objeciones.

-¡No quiero!

Sakura inmediatamente se abrazo a la espalda de Sasuke, no quería marcharse, no quería apartarse de su lado.

-¡No quiero! No quiero…

-No es algo que decidas…

-¡No me iré y punto final!

-¡Entiende, Cada día que pasas aquí es un peligro para ti, no puedes vivir entre tantos seres malignos, no puedes vivir entre **_vampiros_!**

-Lo he hecho por más de 4 años ¿No?

-Es diferente…

Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no quería que la viera así. Si esa era su última noche, con aquel muchacho, aprovecharía cada segundo que le quedaba.

Sakura tomo el rostro de Sasuke y lo acerco a ella para besarlo, torpe pero con bastante ternura, lo volvió a echar en la cama, pero esta vez con ella encima, dejo sus labios para seguir con su cuello, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y se la sacaba con torpeza.

-Sakura… ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Va a ser mi última noche aquí ¿no? Tengo que disfrutar esta última noche.

Y le volvió a plantar un beso en los labios, de alguna u otra manera, Sasuke volvió a tomar el control, colocándose encima de la muchacha. Esta vez sin dudarlo, lamio y succionaba los pezones de la muchacha con fervor, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba con fuerza el otro pecho

-Sasuke…-gemía

Escuchar su nombre entre sus gemidos, lo excitaba mas y mas, razón por la cual su mano posesiono en entrepierna.

-Vaya Vaya, recién estamos comenzando y ya estás muy húmeda

Y con un movimiento lento pero continuo comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre la entrada de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!-gritaba con fuerza

Sakura arqueaba la espalda por el placer que en ese momento vivía, sintió como la lengua de Sasuke pasaba por sus pechos y aquella mano traviesa indagaba más de lo normal. La lengua de Sasuke bajaba por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos alrededor de el. Ahora sus manos se colocaron en las bragas de la muchacha y con una sensualidad exquisita se las retiro, quedando ahora ella a su merced.

Ahora ella se encontraba completamente desnuda y el aun seguía con su pantalón, pero a pesar que sabia la desventaja que ambos tenían, no podía quitarse aquella "dulce" idea que abrumaba su mente.

Separo las piernas de Amu con brusquedad y sin vacilar introdujo su lengua dentro de su cavidad.

-¡Sasuke!-grito-¡Ah!

Por instinto, Sakura unió su mano con los cabellos de Sasuke para que supiera lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Sasuke al notarlo intensifico las penetraciones de lengua. Sakura gemía cada vez más fuerte, sentía como en cualquier momento podría tener un orgasmo y dicho y hecho así fue. Se separo inmediatamente de ella para darle un beso apasionado, para que la muchacha supiera como sabia.

Sakura estaba ahora mas excitada y lo demostraba con tan solo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, pero se dio cuenta de la desventaja que tenia, así q se coloco encima del muchacho y le quito las ultimas prendas inferiores que tenia, dejando aquel erecto pene. Al principio no sabia que hacer, era una principiante con suerte, al tener aquel chico sexy y hermoso.

Con timidez beso aquel orgullo de su amado y este le respondió con un suspiro, al ver esta acción esta vez lo lamio lentamente para luego metérselo a la boca.

-¡Sakura!

Ahora si que se había quedado trabado, no sabia que mas debía hacer para devolverle el placer que momento atrás le había hecho sentir, así que lo único que hizo fue seguir lamiendo y succionándolo. De un momento a otro Sasuke jalo de los cabellos de Sakura, para poder observarla a los ojos y darle otro beso con ternura, demostrándole que realmente lo había disfrutado.

De pronto Sakura sintió como dentro de ella sentía un enorme vacío, sabía que en ese momento la única persona que la podría ayudar era aquel muchacho que ahora se encontraba encima de ella. Sakura se acerco al oído de Sasuke y le susurro unas palabras.

-Sasuke…Te necesito… por favor hazme tuya… de una vez…

Música para sus oídos, se coloco de tal manera, que la punta de su miembro se hallaba en la entrada de Sakura.

-¿Lista?

-Si…

Con sumo cuidado la fue penetrando, tratando de no lastimarla, podía sentir como las uñas de su amante se le incrustaban en su espalda. Noto como salían unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos ambarinos, beso aquellas lágrimas, quedándole el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en su boca, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que ella no sufriera.

Se sentía tan bien el sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella, tanto que quería que estuviera más y más adentro de ella. Sakura rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke provocando que se adentrara mas a ella, dando un gritillo de dolor.

-Sakura… ¿Estas…bien?

-Si… ya puedes moverte…

Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, despacio pero intenso. Pudo ver como Sakura comenzó a suspirar, por cada embestida que le daba, así que empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Con cada embestida le arrebataba un gemido, Sasuke se sentó con ella en sima comenzando a moverse dentro de ella. Sakura seguía su ritmo hasta que sintió un segundo orgasmo en la noche. Sasuke también ya se comenzaba a cansar, la volvió a recostar en la cama y le dio unas cuantas embestidas mas, para poder al fin terminar dentro de ella.

Sasuke salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, la tapo con una sabana y se le quedo observando. Sakura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, no los quería abrir por temor a que todo eso acabara, no quería marcharse, no quería alejarse de aquel ser que tanto amaba… ¿Amaba? Se había dado que era aquello que miles de veces sintió cuando estaba al lado de Sasuke… amor…

-Sakura… ¿estas bien?

-No te preocupes por mi-le contesto con una sonrisa- Sasuke tengo algo que decirte…

-Te escucho

-Sasuke se que quieres que me vaya de aquí, pero no lo hare… ya que aquí he descubierto un sentimiento que se que nunca más lo encontrare y eso es amor Sasuke…

-…-

-Sasuke… quiero quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad… no quiero separarme de ti nunca…

-Sakura yo…

-Sasuke yo te amo- dijo estas últimas palabras abrazándolo

-Yo…

-Por favor Sasuke… quiero ser como tú… haz que deje de temerle a las sombras…

Sasuke la tomo de las muñecas y las coloco sobre su cabeza observándolo con furia, ira…

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando

-¡Claro que lo sé!-le grito- ¡Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo seguiré diciendo TE AMO!

-No puedes amar a un vampiro

-Ya lo hice…

Silencio, no había nada mas, la mirada de Sakura era la de una chica decidida a enfrentarlo todo, en cambio la de Sasuke la duda…

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Mas que mi vida…

Sasuke se acerco a su cuello con sigilo, esperando que la muchacha se retracte de sus palabras, pero aun así no escucho palabra alguna, paso su lengua por sus labios y entreabrió la boca, y aun así no había ninguna palabra. Acerco sus filudos dientes, más nada aun. Sintió el aroma que emanaba la muchacha tanto así que sin que se diera cuenta, incrusto sus dientes en su cuello.

Un gemido se escucho por la habitación, Sakura comenzó a intentar alejarse de Sasuke pero no es porque no quisiera si no por puro instinto. Sasuke la soltó y tomo su cuello para evitar que escapara, su sangre era una droga para él. Sakura apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, al sentir como la vida se le iba con cada milisegundo que pasaba, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, lo último que vio fue a Sasuke limpiándose una línea de sangre que caía por su labio.

-----

Se despertó sin decir una palabra, era como si se despertara de un largo y pesado sueño, tenia los músculos tensos y por muy extraño que suene se sentía con fuerza, era cierto… Ahora era ella era una de las tantas sombras de las cuales temía, era un Vampiro. Vio la camisa de Sasuke a un lado de la cama, en si esto la alegro ya que lo que había pasado anoche no había sido un sueño. Se coloco la camisa y tomo su braga que se encontraba muy cerca, pero de lo que le llamaba la atención era que no había rastro de Sasuke, en su mente paso que tal vez tenía alguna conferencia de vampiros o algo así, pero de pronto su mente se fue a otro lugar, las cortinas daban paso a una línea de luz, había visto varias películas de Vampiros que al tocar la luz del sol, se quemaban, pero ahora que ella era un Vampiro, necesitaba saber si eso era cierto o no. Con cautela estiro su mano hacia la línea de luz.

-Yo que tu no lo haría…

Retiro su mano de inmediato y volteo a ver a la persona proveniente de esa voz.

-Sasuke…

Mas no le hizo caso siguió con su anterior acción, al estar unos escasos milímetros de la luz se detuvo pero una mano la estiro hacia la luz, pero no le hizo nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Se nota que has visto varias películas, el sol no nos hace daño, solo nos debilita…

-Ya veo…

Comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido de anoche, su encuentro apasionado con Sasuke, como Ino la defendió de Kiba… Kiba… de inmediato sus palabras de anoche regresaron "Tu solo eres un juguete". La tristeza le invadió, pero todo por el ser amado ¿No?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke

-Nada es solo que…

Sasuke suspiro.

-Es sobre lo que te dijo Kiba ¿No?

Sakura se quedo impactaba como sabia que eso era lo que pensaba, ya luego lo averiguaría, ella solo asintió.

-Te diré algo Sakura-le dijo- Si, si eres mi juguete…

Esas palabras le dolieron y bastante, tenía ganas de huir más Sasuke ahora la tenia fuertemente abrazada.

-Eres mi juguete favorito y más preciado, el cual nunca cambiaría por nada…

-¿Disculpa?

Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Qué hace un niño cuando tiene un juguete nuevo?

-Juega con el…

-Y dejo el juguete viejo…

-¿Y?

-Yo soy ese niño, solo que el juguete que me han regalado, nunca en la vida lo cambiaria

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura, él y sus oraciones de doble sentido.

-Y bien Sakura, ahora que tienes una fuerza descomunal, que te parece unos dos o tres rounds-dijo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

**_---Fin---_**

* * *

_Bueno este fic anteriormente dije no me pertenece es de Naomi-chian, y si desean leer mas fics de ella la tengo como **autora favorita**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA MI FIC "GENERACIONES"_**

_Como sabran yo anuncie cuantos capitulos mas somenos tendra el fic, pero he cambiado de opinion. Asi que no falta mucho para el final de la primera temporada de Genereaciones, ya que despues comenzare a escribir su secuela que se llamara "Generaciones: Cobra y 5 cazadores". _

_Hasta hai les informo._

_Bye_

_**----LunaSuk-chan----**_


End file.
